The purpose of this protocol is to test whether a modified induction regimen using cyclophosphamide ACTH is as efficacious as the published regimen. The modified regimen involves shorter hospitalization and cyclophosphamide given on a milligram per miter2 basis. In addition, this tests whether every two month outpatient cyclophosphamide boosters prevent reprogression of disease.